While there are many different keyboard designs, the general layout for many keyboards for text and office systems follows the International Standard ISO/IEC 9995-1. This standard layout is shown in FIG. 1. A standard keyboard 10 layout includes an alphanumeric section 12, an editing section 14, a numeric section 16, and a function section 18. The alphanumeric section 12, sometimes referred to as the “QWERTY” section, typically includes keys for each of the letters of the alphabet, the digits 0-9, and various punctuation symbols, and occupies zones ZA0 to ZA4. The editing section 14, located to the right of the alphanumeric section 12, typically includes four arrow keys for controlling the cursor, and Insert, Delete, Home, End, PageUp, and PageDown keys, and occupies zones ZE0 to ZE2. The numeric section 16 is located to the right of the editing section 14, typically includes keys for each of the digits 0-9 and arithmetic operation symbol keys and occupies zones ZN0 to ZN6. The function section 18 includes function keys and may be located in one or more of the zones ZF0 to ZF4. As shown in FIG. 1, zones ZF0, ZF3, and ZF4 are above alphanumeric section 12, editing section 14, and numeric section 16, respectively, and zone ZF1 is located to the left of alphanumeric section 12. Zone ZF2 is located diagonally, to the left and above, alphanumeric section 12. Computer keyboards commonly use the zone ZF4 immediately above the numeric section 16 to provide light emitting diodes (LEDs) indicative of the state of various keys, such as NumLock, CapsLock, and ScrollLock.
A conventional key configuration for a numeric section 19 is shown on a keyboard 40 in FIG. 2. The numeric section 19 includes Digit 0-9 keys, respectively designated by reference numerals 20-29, arithmetic operation keys including a Divide “/” key 30, a Multiply “*” key 31, a Subtract “−” key 32, and an Addition “+” key 33, a Decimal Separator key 34, a NumLock key, 35, and an Enter key 36. The Digit 1-9 keys 21-29 are organized in a three-by-three array. The Digit 0 key 20 and the Decimal Separator key 34 are disposed below that array. The arithmetic operation keys 30-33 are disposed above and to the right of the array of the Digit 1-9 keys 21-29. The NumLock key 35 is positioned in the upper left corner of the numeric section 19 above the Digit 7 key 27. The Enter key 36 is positioned in the bottom right corner of the numeric section 19 to the right of the Decimal Separator key 34 and the Digit 3 key 23. A common variation to this configuration includes switching the Digit 1, Digit 2 and Digit 3 keys 21-23 with the Digit 7, Digit 8, and Digit 9 keys 27-29 so that the Digit keys 21-29 resemble a telephone key number system rather than a calculator key number system.
The numeric section 19 on the keyboard 40 is typically utilized in many different types of applications where the data entry of numbers is a frequent occurrence. Some examples of such applications include accounting programs, tax programs, spreadsheets, databases, and e-commerce programs on websites. However, the existing numeric sections 19, and their lack of convenient one-handed key access for certain keys, have inherent drawbacks that limit their effectiveness.
One such drawback is that the commonly used numeric section 19 fails to normally include a Tab key within the numeric section 19 or in its proximity, even though the Tab key is frequently used with the digit keys 20-29 of the numeric section 19 for the applications described above. For example, in a spreadsheet application, a user frequently will enter numbers into cells while “tabbing” between each cell. Thus, for prior art keyboards 40 with a numeric section 19 as shown, the user is required to reach into the alphanumeric section 12 to input a “Tab”. This requires the user to use his or her other hand, which may be occupied with another input device such as a mouse, or to move his or her hand from the numeric section 16 to the alphanumeric section 12 to acquire the Tab key 91. Both alternatives are inefficient from a data entry standpoint and make the experience of the user more frustrating. This is especially true where the user must make repetitive entries of numeric data for a long period of time.
The Backspace key 93, the Equals “=” key 92, the Digit 9 key 94 and a Shift key 96 to enter a Left Parenthesis “(“, and the Digit 0 key 95 and a Shaft key 96 to enter a Right Parenthesis “)“ are also frequently used with the digit keys 20-29 of the numeric section 19 for the applications described above. However, the numeric section 19 fails to include such keys within the numeric section 19 or even in its proximity. Thus, for prior art keyboards with numeric sections 19 as shown, the user is frequently required to reach into the alphanumeric section 12 to use the Backspace key 93 or the Equals key 92 to input these characters. As described above, this requires the user to use his or her other hand, which may be occupied with another input device such as a mouse, or to move his or her hand from the numeric section 19 to the alphanumeric section 12 to acquire these keys 93 and 92. Further, to produce a left parenthesis “(“ or a right parenthesis “)” the user must use his or her other hand, which may be occupied with another input device such as a mouse, or move his or her hand from the numeric section 19 to the alphanumeric section 12 to acquire the Digit 9 key 94 simultaneously with the Shift key 96, or the Digit 0 key 95 simultaneously with the Shift key 96. Accordingly, this numeric section 19 and the surrounding region include limitations that frequently disrupt the data entry process. These limitations are magnified when the keyboard is used by a segment of the population who may be amputees or have less than full use or their arms and fingers.
Additionally, this commonly-used numeric section 19 includes a NumLock key 35 that is rarely used and is engaged by accident more often than intentionally. The unintended pressing of the NumLock key 35 can cause significant inefficiencies. Accidentally pressing the NumLock key 35 changes the effect of depressing the digit keys 20-29 from a digit key function to an editing and cursor control function. More specifically, many of the digit keys are changed to have the effect of cursor control arrow keys, or PageUp, PageDown, Home, and End keys. Usually, the user does not become aware of an accidental contact with the NumLock key 35 until after additional data has been entered, which further increases the inefficiency associated with the NumLock key 35 in prior art keyboards. Additionally, some users do not realize that having the NumLock “off” results in the loss of the primary functionality of the numeric section 19. Thus, the inclusion of the Numlock key 35 is a drawback.
Accordingly, a more convenient keyboard having an improved numeric section and/or surrounding keys was thus needed.